"Big" Comeback
"Big" Comeback sees the return of EZ and is a new episode written by Zimkiller1 after a supposed hiatus. Summary EZ has just returned from the dead, and this time he is going to finish what he has started oh so long ago. The Episode The episode starts out with Lumpy going to someone's grave, with a new coffin to replace the old decaying coffin that has been touched by the acid pool from where the body was retrieved from. As Lumpy was digging up the coffin, lighting strikes the old acid riddled coffin that the body was in, pushing Lumpy back a bit and singeing his leg in the process as well. Then all of the sudden, the coffin starts shaking, as if someone was alive in there, scaring Lumpy into a corner. Eventually, things seem to have settled down, and Lumpy slowly walks towards the coffin and gently starts opening it. However, before Lumpy could even get a budge on the coffin, an orange hand holds a hose reaches towards Lumpy, putting the nozzle in his mouth, and thus Lumpy starts to inflate, eventually to the point where he explodes. Out of the coffin, comes a character that is new, yet old at the same time. A maniacal laugh was heard as soon as the figure got out of the coffin. Fast forward to two days later, and Petunia was just cleaning her house up for the sake of it. Then, all of the sudden, she hears the sound of glass breaking. She goes to the area where she thought she heard the sound, and, as if it couldn't be more obvious, there was a broken glass, her favorite cup. While she was focused on cleaning up the cup's mess, she was completely unaware that one of her windows were broken, and she especially didn't notice the ominous presence behind her. Then, it grabbed hold of her, trying to put something in her mouth, she eventually punched the thing in the torso, and she was let go of. Petunia quickly turned around to see her attacker, only to be shocked at who it was: It was EZ the skunk, and he is looking vengeful. The blue skunk didn't need to be explained as to why EZ came along, she knows that he wants her body and that he will do anything to get it. Without a second thought, Petunia opens the window, and jumps out of it, with EZ not too far behind. As she landed, she injured one of her foot ligaments, but that didn't seem to slow her down too much, though not enough for the now orange-yellow skunk to be far behind her. With that, the case began. Petunia was limping as fast as she can while the lustful skunk was chasing her on all fours like a leopard on strong medication. Eventually, however, Petunia tripped on a rock, and there she broke her left leg so bad that you could even see the bone! EZ walked slowly towards, laughing that the blue skunk will never escape from him as long as he lives, and thanks to his new rejuvenated form, he will just keep coming back. Just as all hope seemed to be lost for Petunia, a car eventually was heard, which just so happened was being driven by The Mole. and with a loud "Oh crap!", EZ was run over by The Mole in a typical gore galore. Petunia wiped the sweat and blood off her forehead and proceeded to clean herself up. Though despite her efforts, she did have a bit of a bulge on her stomach, and the episodes end with her screaming with her sudden weight gain. Injuries * Lumpy- had his leg signed from the lightning * Petunia - broke her leg Deaths * Lumpy - Got inflated and then he blew up * EZ- Got ran over by The Mole Trivia * This won't be the last we see EZ again, his antics will affect everyone pretty soon! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes